Akane Tsunemori
Akane Tsunemori is the main female protagonist from Psycho-Pass. She is a rookie Inspector who is now in charge of the Enroforcers of Unit 1, along with Ginoza. Appearance Akane is a brunette with short hair and brown eyes. When working, she wears a black suit on a white collared shirt. When on-field, she wears the customary Inspector jacket. Personality She has a gentle and innocent personality, but she can be very clumsy. She seems to not know what to do on field and still has a lot to learn about the role of a Inspector under difficult situation. But despite her clumsiness, she never fails to deeply think and care for others on and off the field. It is revealed in Episode 2 that Akane has a strong inner will to find her purpose in life, i.e. why she was born "here and now". This unique personality distinguishes Akane from practically every other character in Psycho-Pass since finding one's purpose in life is virtually unheard of in the age of Sybil; the system which determines an individual's path that will ideally bring him or her the most happiness. Plot Akane is first seen as she runs through the rain to meet up with Ginoza, who gives her the Inspectors jacket before briefing her on their mission: to find the suspect who didn't take therapy for his high Psycho-Pass reading. She meets her teammates from Unit one and Tomomi explains to her how to Dominator works. She works with Tomomi to find the suspect, while Shinya looks nearby. During their search, she points the Dominator at Tomomi, who is revealed to have a crime coefficient over 120. Akane is shocked by this because he looked pretty normal to her. Later, Tomomi tells her about how he thinks the system is flawed, but that they are forced to do it anyway. Akane's reply is interrupted when Shuusei informs everyone on the team that he's found the suspect and asks how to proceed. Ginoza agrees that Shuusei should take the suspect in himself so Shuusei uses the Paralyzer on him, but it has no effect because of the stimulants he is using. The suspect manages to get away but Akane and Tomomi find him. He demands that they put their guns down and they do so. He picks up the Dominator and prepares to fire, but the gun has turned red and refuses to do so. While the criminal is occupied in finding out what to do, Shinya takes this opportunity to use the Eliminator on him, causing him to explode. Akane is shocked at first but goes over to help the victim. Tomomi however, points the gun at the woman and Akane holds him back to stop him from firing. The woman runs away, still traumatised from being kidnapped. Shinya follows her and prepares to shoot, when Akane stops him. However, he doesn't listen and she has no choice but to paralyze him. She tells the woman to calm down and gives her a forced smile. The woman smiles back, but before she can help her, the woman is paralyzed by Ginoza. Akane watches in shock as Ginoza tells her that she will be expected to give a report on her handling of the mission. Trivia * Akane was the top student in the training school. (According to Sybil's judgement of her job aptitude, she exceeded the Bureau's employment standards. She also got an A ranking for 13 different ministries and agencies, along with 6 different companies.) * Out of 500 training school students, Akane was the only one who exceeded the Bureau's employment standards. Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau